07 Ghost Alternate Universe Fanfiction
by IzumiSato4869
Summary: In another universe the Raggs War never occurred. In a world like that how would Prince Tiashe Raggs grow up with the aid of his family and countrymen? Will he still meet those who knew him in an alternate universe? How will he lead his countrymen and continue his father's legacy as the heir to the throne of the Raggs Kingdom? Rated T to be safe


07 Ghost Alternate Universe

I do not own 07 Ghost nor do i earn money from this.

Plot:

In a far fantasy land where magic exists there are two influential kingdoms, the Raggs Kingdom a fair, just, righteous and peaceful country led by King Weldeschtein Krom Raggs the eldest of the three Princes of the Raggs royal family and his mother Queen Millea Klein, who despite being a commoner was accepted to be his wife legally by the mass and bore a baby boy named Tiashe, the Prince of the Raggs Kingdom and heir to his father's throne. While the citizens of Raggs were joyful about having a prince soon to be crowned king those of the Barsburg Empire, another kingdom whose imperial family focused more on experiments, military and weaponry were given an Imperial princess named Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg from their empress Dalia Barsburg and emperor Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg. These two kingdoms are at peace with each other and were entrusted with the Eye of Mikhail to the Raggs royal family while the Barsburg Family was entrusted with the Eye of Raphael. This is the story where the Raggs War never happened and the prince of the Raggs Kingdom grows up to be a respectable, charismatic noble leader of his home kingdom with the aid of his family's body guards, parents, uncle, servants and citizens.

* * *

Prologue: A Prince of Raggs is Born

Inside the Raggs Royal Palace Master's Bedroom, Queen Millea was undergoing labor and was being aided by both the commoners and royal surgeons as she deliver the next child of the Raggs royal family. While her husband King Weldeschtein Krom Raggs waited patiently and was holding her hand as she screamed from the pain. After what would seem to be an eternity of deliverance their baby was born. The surgeons in charge congratulated them for a perfectly healthy baby boy and Prince Fea Kreauz, the priest in their family and the younger brother of her husband announced it to the public that the Queen Millea of Raggs Kingdom has given birth to a prince to the citizens. Like a forest fire word of the new prince spread to small kingdoms like Antwort, Bolonia, Barsburg Empire and Yoshida's Home Land. Each kingdom had their leaders congratulating the Raggs royal couple for a baby as their traditions and gave their own gifts for the new prince of the Raggs royal family to celebrate the birth of the heir to the throne. Once the festivities died down the couple talked to each other about what to name their son inside their home, the Raggs Royal Family Palace.

"Krom, what name do you think we should give our child?" Millea who was in the same bed with her husband asked him.

"Adelbert?, Adalwolf?, Luis?, Peter? Wahrheit?" he replied back in question form after each name he suggested were met with a frown from his wife except for the last name he said.

"Well Wahrheit would be an acceptable name for him as his first name, do you think the second name Tiashe be acceptable for his first name?"

"Prince Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs, It has a nice ring to it, beloved. When do you suppose we announce his name to the citizens and other kingdoms?"

"We can do it once the festivities are finished and have Kreauz announce it to the public. For now let's just enjoy ourselves tonight now that we're both alone inside our room." Millea replied to him

* * *

Time skip:

Fea Kreauz (POV)

*knock* *knock* *knock* ( door is opened)

"Good morning, big brother Krom and miss Millea. There's a huge day ahead for both of you today and breakfast is already at the dining table." Prince Fea Kreauz spoke once he opened the door of his older brother and sister-in-law. The couple was already awake and dressed in their morning robes. Millea however said she'll have breakfast with their son inside his room and parted ways while both brothers went to the dining hall to eat breakfast and discuss affairs about the kingdom, politically, socially, and economically.

"Have you and mistress Millea finally discuss the name which your son will be known as?" he asked his older brother who smiled at his question.

"Our son will be known as Prince Wahreit Tiashe Raggs, little brother. That is the name we have decided to give him last night after the festivities. You may announce it to the public later in the afternoon. For now let us enjoy the break from all the politics between kingdoms."

"As you wish, Your Highness. Your son's name will be known later in the afternoon by the public. Once we're done eating let's go to his bedroom. We do have a day to spend with leisure." After they ate breakfast they were at the front door of Tiashe's quarters. However when they were about to enter his room they heard Millea's voice singing the Raggs requiem to comfort her son from a bad dream.

"Hoshi ni yuuki ni kiouku ni, Kimi no ashiato sagasu ( I search for your footprints in snow, stars and memories,)

Doka towa no yasuragi, Koko wa yume no tochude (Whether it is the eternal peace, this is amidst of a dream.)

Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kakateku (With small wings, I ran across the hill)

Michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku (Straying from the road, I close my eyes)

Hoshi ni yuuki ni kiouku ni, Kimi no ashiato sagasu ( I search for your footprints in snow, stars and memories,)

Doka towa no yasuragi, Koko wa yume no tochude (Whether it is the eternal peace, this is amidst of a dream.)

Itsuka subete modorite, Sora no hate hitorikiri ( It all went back to someday, Alone at the end of sky by yourself.)

Anata ga matsu yasuragi, Hikari no ato nokoshite (The peace you wait for, Leaving behind a trail of light.)"

Once she was finish singing half of the Raggs requiem she noticed that her son was finally having a peaceful sleep and noticed the presence of her husband and brother-in-law however did not leave her son's side and laid his baby form on the crib gently. Krom went beside her and Kreauz followed him.

"A bad dream?" the king asked her in a whispering voice. Millea nodded to his question confirming his suspicion.

"Perhaps we should bring him with us if we are to leave the castle for the day, Millea and Krom." Kreauz said to the royal parents.

"We'll definitely be bringing our son with us, Kreauz. We're taking a day off and we'll be spending the day at our provincial home, Agas and Mark so there's no need to worry about our safety."

"As you wish your Highness." Both guards revealed themselves from their hiding spot and left them alone.

* * *

Time Skip: 4 years later

The Raggs Kingdom was still as just, righteous, welcoming and a peaceful kingdom led by King Weldeschtein Krom Raggs and Queen Millea Raggs. The only sign of difference seen was the birth of three more members of the Raggs royal family, Prince Adelbert Krowell Raggs (age 12), the second oldest prince who takes more of their father's looks and is known to be kind and caring to his citizens, Prince Koutaro Izumi Raggs (age 7) who took after their mother's looks physically, known to be a great strategist and his sneakiness and the third oldest prince and finally Princess Rika Louise Raggs (age 6) the only female daughter and youngest child of the next Raggs royal family generation, she is the mix of all three of her older brothers. However the age, attitude and looks of the eldest of the royal family children, Prince Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs is now 14 years old and he is being taught by his uncle about the culture of their kingdom with his younger brother Adelbert while their younger siblings were playing outside their home. This cycle would continue until the day Tiashe turns 18 where he would meet people he never met in his current life in this universe he grew however in another knew them.


End file.
